Cousins
by blak-flame
Summary: Gaara made a mistake; now he’s stuck with dealing with the consequences of rebuilding his life. or lack there of. in a new town with some relative he's never even heard of. rated T for now


Cousins

Cousins

**Chapter 1: What's his name?!**

**Disclaimer:**we all know I don't own, right? Cause if I did, gaara'd be the main character, they'd all be gay and the series sure as hell wouldn't be about ninjas

**Summary:**Gaara made a mistake; now he's stuck with dealing with the consequences of rebuilding his life. or lack there of in a new town with some relative he's never even heard of.

**Blak-flame**: hey all! I started this during my math class, cause lets face it, math is boring as hell! Who's with me!? n.n i kno i should work on spontaneous, but i cant think of anything else until i write it down when i get an idea. and i really wanna kno what people'll think of this! ill get the next chapter of spontaneous out anyways! So, review and tell me what you think, please!

**Warnings:**ah…lemme think, language, and yaoi for those of you who don't like gay love

* * *

He _hated_ this. Hated it like no other...well, almost no other. People always said they were doing what they thought was best for him. What they _thought_, in reality they couldn't wait to get rid of him. He knew it, and had accepted the fact a long time ago. Scowling, Gaara decided he would blame his siblings for it, after all, it _was_the fact that they couldn't fucking handle him. So now, he was pushed off onto some cousin that he had never even met before. For all he knew, this man was just like his father. Yes, all his siblings fault, they panicked and ran away. Running away never did any good. It never took away the pain, no you simply had to handle it at the source. Not that Gaara was one to speak, no, he had tried to run too, and look where that put him. He was stuck with some freak of a cousin of his. What was even the man's name!? Oh, well, it didn't particularly matter.

Gaara stared at the wooden door for a minute, then raised one sleeve covered arm and knocked. He stood there a minute, maybe the man wasn't home? Maybe he didn't want Gaara the freak, the outcast, the loner, to stay with him? Maybe he was just like everybody else in Gaara's life. Slowly, the door opened, guess he was home after all.

For a moment, they just stared at each other.They both looked remarkably alike, both having flaming red hair , but Gaara's was slightly brighter. This man looked more like him than his actual siblings did, was it a sign or something? Now, if he could only remember the man's god damn name!

"You must be Gaara, I forgot you were coming today."

Great, this man was one of those people who simply forgot all about him, oh well, nothing new. Gaara wasn't even supposed to be there today, not until tomorrow at least, but his siblings, being the people they were, couldn't wait to get him off their backs and out of their lives.

"Anyways, I'm Sasori, I suppose you'll be staying with me a while." Of course he was staying with him, why else would he be standing at his door with a bag of all his things? The man-Sasori, moved aside and let Gaara and his one bag in the house. Gaara's new guardian led him to what would soon be 'his room'. "You can stay in this room, feel free to do whatever you want to it, I don't particularly care, but tell me if you need anything."

_Yeah, a new life._

Gaara thought, but kept his mouth shut, instead he just looked at the older stranger he was now staying with, until he left. Turning around, Gaara looked at the plain room, but not so bad a little paint and posters couldn't fix. He dropped his bag onto the bed and opened the window, smelling the fresh air. He loved the way it smelled after it rained, slowly he crawled out onto the roof.

* * *

After a moment of being stared at by the younger boy, Sasori decided he could leave. He walked back to the studio, he had been in the middle of a new puppet, special order so he wanted it to be perfect.

In all honesty, he had been shocked when his blond cousin, Temari, had called and told him that he was going to get a new roommate. At first he thought she had meant her, but then she told him her younger brother, Gaara, was going to come and live with him for a while. He hadn't spoken to them in years, he had practically been shunned from the family, what that meant for his young cousin, he had no idea. He would have asked why, but he didn't want to pry and he couldn't remember the last time he had talked to the girl.

Picturing the boy in his head, it was quite obvious that he had problems. He was small and thin, with hair more flaming red than his own. His eyes were outlined in black, very thick eyeliner, almost making him look like a panda with his pale skin. He had no eyebrows, but a kanji on his forehead, that if Sasori was correct, meant 'love'. His eyes were a quite beautiful sea-foam green. He was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt that read _Nightwish_ and black baggy jeans that had chains on them.

Sasori frowned, he had no idea how this would turn out, he had never met Gaara before, in fact he wasn't even aware of his existence until Temari had called him. For all he knew, Gaara was addicted to drugs or was going to rob him and leave him broke. Pushing alll these thoughts away, Sasori tried to concentrate on his puppet.

About an hour or two later, he was finished, looking at the clock he realized how late it was. He should make dinner or something...Right? Sighing, he walked into Gaara's room, the door was open, so he assumed he could go in. The room was empty, frowning he went to look if he was watching tv. Not there either.

_Shit! He's been here one day, and I'm already losing him_!

The man slumped his shoulders, it was the first day, is this how the rest of their time together would go? Was Gaara one of those teen rebels, who's sole purpose was to make his parents lives miserable? Sasori groaned, realizing he was technically the 'parent' in this situation.

"Gaara!"

He walked back into the room he had given the young teen, noticing the window was open he closed it. He felt like bashing his head against the window, Gaara must have snuck out. He should have laid down a line. Established some rules. Instead, he had basically given him a room and walked out. Dot. End of conversation, what little of it there had been. Sasori had given him total freedom. He hadn't told him where things were or if he went out when to be back by. He must of made one hell of an impression.

Well, fuck! Sasori wasn't his daddy! Gaara was fifteen years old, he could take care of himself! Sasori was not going to look after him like some five year-old!

**:FLASHBACK:**

"_Sasori, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, I know he's fifteen and should be old enough, but...just make sure he doesn't run off, because if he does, he won't come back."_

"Temari, I'm sure it'll be fine. You make it sound like he'll go out and kill the entire city."

_"I know, it's just, look after him, would ya? I'm sorry to just shove all this at you, after not talking for so long, but Gaara needs this."_

**: END FLASHBACK:**

He had promised to look after the kid, and now Gaara was lost. He ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't watch the boy 24/7 but he'd try and keep his promise...if it wasn't to late. He heard a knock on the window, and looked up, he smiles in relief when he saw the same blank expression his cousin was giving him as before.

* * *

Suddenly he heard a click. Slightly annoyed, Gaara got up from the spot he had been laying down on the roof and tried to open the window. Locked. What the hell?! Did the house not want him there either?! He tapped on the window, hopefully Sasori would hear, he didn't feel like going back around to the front door. To his luck, Sasori came to the window, a smile of relief present on his face.

_What the hell's he so happy for?_

Quite frankly, Gaara was annoyed that he had just been locked out of what was soon to be his home. He had never liked being locked out. He slid in through the window with ease, he had done it with other windows many times. He looked up, Sasori was now scowling at him. He would have snorted, after all, he wasn't the one who locked himself out, but thought better of it.

The older man stood there, arms folded, "I think we need to establish some rules."

* * *

blak-flame - hey! ok, so tell me what you all think about it. ...yes, that is code for REVIEW! NOW! haha, just kiddin, i feel bad wording it like that, but really, i would appreciate it...haha, gaara's a mime! ...sorry, but hes not talkin and all...so. yeah. XD i love nightwish!


End file.
